Of Silence and Metal
by Royiah
Summary: Chieri finds herself in a strange place where Entertainment isn't banned; But after losing her voice and the only family she had left why would it matter? (Rated M for Character Death)
1. Chapter 1 - Love and Flight

_**Of Silence and Metal**_

_**Chapter One – Love and Flight**_

Chieri walked quietly beside her family butler Yasunaga her light blue hair trailing behind her. "I'll go alone from here." She spoke softly. "Yes miss" he replied as he stopped walking beside her. As she walked down the hallways of the Zodiac headquarters she couldn't help but think about what Nagisa's father had told her about her own father, the head CEO of Zodiac.

He had told her that her father was walking down a lonely path and that he sought after someone who would walk with him. But he didn't realize that that was what he wanted. Was that really true? Did he truly seek for someone to be beside him? Chieri questioned herself.

Coming to a stop her navy blue dress swayed, Chieri had reached her destination; she stood before the door to her father's office. He wanted her to show him her radiance as a member of AKB0048 and so she would but that wasn't the only thing she wanted to show him. Chieri wanted to show him that he wasn't alone and that she was here. That he didn't have to walk his path alone.

So she started to sing in front of his door, so reminiscent of what she had done as a child trying to convince him to let her join AKB0048. She had been desperate and lonely then but not now. Now she had her friends and music.

(Play Beyond The Stars – AKB0048 Chieri solo)

Chieri started to sing putting her heart into the song she sang as hard as she could, her Kiara glowing as she hit the climax of her song. Her radiance showing as the glow shone even through the door that separated her from her father. She started to cry as she saw her father open the door and look at her truly look at her as she sang. She knew then that she had gotten through to him and he had realized everything that she had been trying to tell him was the truth. Her song coming to an end Chieri flung herself at her father embracing him in a hug that was long overdue and he hugged her back.

Her father gently pulled himself away from her looking down at her he spoke softly. "I was wrong in what I was trying to do to you… I'm sorry Chieri." Chieri was shocked she knew she had finally gotten through to him but she never thought he'd apologize to her. Before Chieri could say anything though he continued to speak gaining more confidence as he did.

"I'm going to end the entertainment ban, not just here on Sagittariusstar but on all the other planets as well."

"Papa…" Chieri was more than in shock when he spoke but before either could continue the shattering of glass as a Des machine broke into the room. "What do you think you're doing? Stand down!" her father yelled. Cheri stiffened as the Des lifted his gun and pointed it at them. Her father had caught on as well his eyes narrowing as he pushed Cheri back through the door throwing a red stone incased in blue at her he spoke with a smile on his face as the door closed locking it as she fell. "That stone will protect you. Go before they catch you." She scrambled back to the door banging on it as she heard the distinct banging of the gun going off.

Chieri screamed tears running down her face. "Papa! NO! Papa!" She could feel someone yelling at her as they pulled on her arms trying to pull her away but she didn't care she had to help her father! "You can't help him Miss Chieri! We have to get you out of here. Let me help you!" Chieri snapped back into reality as she realized that it was Yasunaga who was speaking to her. Still in shock she nodded and stood up quickly running behind Yasunaga as he led the way. Stopping to catch her breath Chieri remembered that Nagisa was still in a holding cell in the building. "Yasunaga what about Nagisa! I can't leave her here!" she yelled in panic.

"There is no need to worry about your friend Miss Chieri, I have already gotten her out and she is already on her way back to your ship. We should be more worried about you. The building is under alert and everyone is searching for you. They've been ordered to take you dead or alive." He spoke calmly but grimly. Looking up at the door Yasunaga continued. "We're almost at the bottom floor Miss Chieri be prepared to run as soon as the doors open. When they do head for the back entrance there will be a car waiting to take you to the shuttle back to your ship."

"But what about you?" Chieri asked.

"I have another path waiting for me, do not worry yourself Miss." He replied.

Nodding her head in confirmation Chieri turned away from her family's trusted butler as the doors opened, she shot out only to come face to face with Des soldiers guns pointed strait at her. She froze in horror as she heard the ringing of the gunshot and the flaming pain shoot through her shoulder. But before she could pass out she saw as the stone her father had given to her glowed a sickly red blue as her mind faded into darkness.

_**First story and crossover ever! Please keep in mind this is my first one and if there is a little OOCness then that probably because I haven't watched either series in a very long time! Well anyways I was disappointed in the lack of Chieri crossovers so I wrote one! :P I hope Ya'll like it! :D**_

_**Oh and please no haters! I don't mind helpful criticism but please no hate! **_


	2. Chapter 2 - Golden Protectors

Chapter Two – Golden Protectors

A young boy of fifteen with golden eyes and hair stood, his eyes closed as a being of white shaped in the teens likeness watched him waiting. As the boys eyes opened the being smiled as the teen greeted it. "yo truth, I'm here for Al"

"Edward Elric! Welcome back! But tell me how will you pay the toll this time, with your whole body?" truth grinned sinisterly waiting for the boy to answer.

Ed smiled as he raised his right arm sticking his thumb out to point at a large grey door with different looking designs upon it as he spoke. "If you're talking about the toll then here it is; it's a pretty big one too!"

Truth looked at the boy in disbelief its mouth wide open as it replied in a voice that screamed 'I don't believe it!' "You'd give up you're Alchemy?!"

Ed nodded his head as he continued "It's my gate after all and I can use it however I want! Am I right?!"

Truth clutched its head with its hand; its laughter ringing throughout the endless white of the room that they both resided in. "Are you sure though? After all; all that there is to Alchemy lies beyond that door."

Shaking his head in agreement but at the same time knowing Ed spoke "It's because we're shown things like the truth that we are foolish enough to believe that we can solve everything with Alchemy. But that's wrong. I don't need Alchemy to live because I have all my friends!"

Truth smiled again as it replied in between fits of laughter. "You did it! You won! You solved the puzzle! Take it take everything! You deserve it after all." Truth's laughing then stopped suddenly as a blue red light shown across the blinding white of the room. As the light died away a young girl with long blue hair appeared, blood dripping down her shoulder as she seemingly floated just above the floor unconscious.

Ed was still with shock, not yet sure what this mysterious girl's appearance meant for him. He turned to truth as it began to speak again. "Ah but I almost forgot! You see Mister Alchemist you took too long to find the truth."

Ed eyes widened "Eh?"

Bringing its hand to its face truth continued. "And if you take poor Alphonse back now he'll die for sure."

Ed paled "What! What do you mean!? I thought we had a deal!" He shouted angrily.

Truth ignored Ed's outburst. "But if you do something for me I will return him healthy and even let you keep your precious Alchemy! I might even throw in a few freebies!"

Ok now Ed was really confused. Why would Truth be so generous? "Do what?" he asked.

Truth smiled pointing at the blue haired girl. "You and your brother will keep this girl safe until she is to return home."

Ed was suspicious he couldn't believe that's all there was too it. But how hard could it be keeping a girl safe? That should be easy. And he couldn't just leave her here with truth. Who knows what he'd do to her. "Ok I'll do it, I'm sure Al will be all for it too. He'd probably kill me if I left someone who needed help alone after all."

Truth raised his hand Alphonse appearing beside his brother as he did so. The boy's stumbled when the girl was thrown into their arms. "Then it looks like we have a deal!"

"Deal?" Al questioned, as he held onto the strange girl.

But when they were being pulled back into the gate a thought occurred to Ed, his mind going a mile a minute. "Wait! There has to be a catch… why does the girl need to be protected? Is she in danger of something?" he asked

Truth smiled "Well you'll just have to find that out on your own."

Ed yelled out angrily as the gate closed. "Damn you Truth! Damn you to hell!"

_**...**_

_**Hia everyone! New chapter! :D I hope ya'll like it! Ehhehe Cliffie! :P Ya'll probably hate me now. _**_

_**Thank you cookiequeen13 for the awesome review! You have the honor of being the very first! ^o^**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Silence and Shock

Of Silence and Metal

Chapter Three – Silence and Shock

Cheri groaned as she came to, the pain in her shoulder waking her faster than normal. Her eyes opened to a clear blue sky and eyes if gold. Blinking once, twice, thrice… was she in someone's arms? Chieri's eyes widened as she realized she was being held by a stranger. She quickly tried to scramble away ignoring the pain in her shoulder. But he didn't let go instead he held on and started to speak urgently, what he was saying though escaped her; for he spoke oddly and much too fast for her to understand.

Wincing as a flair of pain engulfed her shoulder, she reached out her hand to her injured shoulder. She could feel the wetness that she was sure was her own blood. Looking back up; she came face to face with the person holding her. A young boy with golden hair and eyes, he looked panicked as he called out to someone. Chieri could only assume he was calling for help.

Blue met gold as the boy realized that she had stopped struggling. "How are you feeling?" He asked in a childish voice. Chieri just nodded wincing as she felt pain again as she moved. The boy seemed to understand the problem as he called out again. "I need a doctor over here! I have an injured civilian!"

"Oy Oy Fullmetal I thought you went to get your brother not a girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Chieri jumped in surprise as she heard the mocking voice of a tall black haired man with eyes just as dark as his hair overlapping with the stuttering and angry one of a boy who looked remarkably like the one holding her. He had golden eyes and hair just like the other boy, though she couldn't help but notice that he looked shorter than the other. A younger brother maybe?

Chieri didn't have time to figure out who these people were however as she felt herself lose consciousness from blood loss; the worried boys voice ringing in her ears the whole time.

…

Alphonse turned to his brother and Colonel Mustang in anger as the two bickered "Colonel! Brother! Will you two just shut up and help me help this girl! She's losing too much blood!" He scolded them.

The two stopped suddenly as Alphonse's words reminded the two of the girl's condition. Mentally slapping themselves for being so stupid; they quickly took the girl over to the temporary army hospital since the old one was destroyed during the mayhem of the day, Alphonse following closely behind them.

Now knowing that the blue haired girl was being taken care of Al turned to his brother intent on getting answers to all of his questions.

"Brother what did truth mean when it said that you had a deal?"

Roy Mustang turned toward Edward in curiosity wondering the same thing as his coal black eyes landed on him. Roy also suspected that Ed was the reason his eye-sight had returned shortly before Ed and Al had come back from the gate with the blue haired girl in tow.

Ed however stopped freezing in horror; he just knew neither of the two would like what he did.

"um I kinda sorta promised to do something for truth in return for Al's body at full health. It also said he'd throw in a few extra things and don't ask what because I have no idea! So please don't kill me!" Ed hurriedly said as he fumbled with his thumbs.

"Eh?" was all Al could say.

Roy was rubbing the bridge of his nose as he spoke in a deathly calm voice. "And what might this something be?"

"I…" Ed began only to be stopped as the doctor taking care of the girl walked out and informed the three that the girl was going to be ok but that because major blood loss she would be out for a while. They could also wait in her assigned room.

Sighing in relief the group turned toward the room that they had been told she was taken too. Roy and Al not forgetting that Ed had yet to tell them what he had done.

…

Now there were many things Edward Elric was known for but patience wasn't one of them. It had been an entire week since the war, ah he had to remember not too call it that it was officially known as a failed coup after all. Well whatever Ed shrugged as he continued contemplating. When the hell will this girl wake! It was frustrating waiting and Ed wanted answers.

Rising from his chair beside the blue haired girl in the hospital room Ed turned to his younger brother. Al hadn't left the stupid room since they had been allowed to enter and Ed was getting worried for him. Just another reason to curse the girl's lack of wakefulness. Sighing Ed set his flesh hand on Al's shoulder and spoke. "Al you need to get some rest come on lets go to the dorms; I'm sure someone will come get us if she wakes." Without looking up his brother replied to him. "No thanks you can go on ahead without me."

Ok that was it Edward Eric had officially snapped. "Don't give me that Al! You need rest and food! I'll be dammed if I watch you sit here and waste away waiting for this girl to wake!"

Ed watched as his brother jumped in surprise at his brother's outburst but it didn't last long for Alphonse Elric had made up his mind and would not back down. "I am not going to waste away! And don't bring her into this! Besides did you ever stop to think about how this girl would feel to wake in a strange room all alone!? Injured! And what about how she came here?! You said truth sent her to us to protect but how did she eve up at the gate in the first place!? What if she broke the taboo?! What then? Did you even ask her what she wanted when you made that deal!?"

Going red in the face Ed yelled. "Liar! You haven't gotten a wink of sleep since coming here and you've barely eaten!" Ed ignored the stab at him when it came to his 'deal'. What choice did Ed have anyway! Should he have just left her there to rot like Al had?

The two continued to bicker not realizing that the very girl they were fighting over was stirring.

…

Chieri didn't want to wake from her slumber, for if she did then she would have to face reality. A reality she did not wish to see, know of or even be a part of. But as much as she didn't want to reality would come to greet her but now in the form she expected.

"Don't bring her into this!" an angry voice. Why? Her eyelids wavered as she came too. "Don't give me that!" Another one just as angry as the first. Were they fighting? Chieri slowly opened her eyes. Afraid at what she would find. Blue eyes landed on golden hair. So familiar but why?

Ignoring the two she reached for her shoulder and felt the cloth upon it. She had been bandaged and very carefully. Des would never help her so she concluded she had either made it out or someone had saved her. The two boy's maybe?

She tried to sit up only to fall backwards; her body felt weak. How long had she been out? She didn't have to contemplate long for the two boys had finally noticed her snapping their heads around as the noise of her hitting her bed resounded throughout the room. They quickly ran over towards her firing questions left and right while also yelling for what she could only assume was the help of a doctor.

Chieri shook her head at the two quickly setting them up. Sage opens her mouth to speak but no sound came out. Panicking she tried again, no sound. Hands flying to her throat her eyes widened as her life came crashing down on her; the memories flooded back into her head in a torrent. The gunshot, her father and the stone he had given her.

She cried for Chieri had now lost not only her father but now her voice. Her empty scream playing out on her face for all to see but none could hear. She was now lost in her despair and all she wanted now was to be gone from the world to leave the suffering behind. But she could not and so she cried her tears falling down her cheeks and onto her pillow.

…

A hand resting itself on her hand Chieri was brought back but not enough to stop the tears as gold met blue for the first time. The boy seemed so sad and yet she could see that it want out of pity that he was trying to comfort her he had a sadness that could only mean that he had suffered. Chieri was grateful for this because she did not need nor want pity.

The golden haired boy gently helped her sit up at once when he saw her attempting to do so again. She nodded her head grateful for the help. Drying her tears the best she could she faced the two as if asking "well get on with it."

The two boys looked at each other, nodded and the boy who still had not let go of her hand spoke. "Can you understand us?" Chieri nodded her head confirming his question that yes she could. "I'm Alphonse Elric and this is my older brother Edward. But you can just ca…" he stopped catching himself before he continued. "refer to us as Al and Ed." Al as he was now known to Chieri tried to continue but was stopped as the door to the room slammed opened revealing two Des soldiers ran in guns blazing.

Jumping in surprise Ed and Al immediately took up defense stances. Shaking Chieri watched in horror as the Des pointed toward the two. No. No not again she wouldn't have another die because if her! Chieri reached out trying to get in between the two but before she could Ed clapped his hands and placed them on the floor a blue light filling the room as a wall if stone rouse to the ceiling effectively stopping the bullets.

At the same time Al had turned around knowing Ed would have his back and caught Chieri in his arms. Picking her up bridle style he turn back to Ed and asked. "What's the plan?"

"You carry the girl and I keep these basterd's from harming you two while we escape and find a safe place." Ed replied.

Chieri listened all the while blushing at her position in Al's arms. She wanted to struggle out of his arms but knew better so she didn't fight it. She watched as the two nodded and took up their positions readying themselves for the fight.

Clapping his hands again Ed brought down the wall as well as creating a sword out of his metal arm like usual. He quickly shot forward disarming the Des soldiers as they were taken by surprise. Chieri watched as Ed quickly knocked them out and continued through the door to see if it was safe.

His head popping back into the room Ed called out to Al. "come on I don't know if there are more but I'd rather not find out." Nodding in agreement Al followed his brother's lead and with Chieri in his arms ran through the door and down the corridor. Left, right and down meant flights of stairs they continued until they came round one corner face to face with a dozen Des soldiers.

Realizing they were outnumbered Ed and Al nodded once again as the two quickly shattered the windows beside the group as they jumped through them. Chieri clutched onto Al as she felt her stomach plummet as they fell from the fourth floor. She closed her eyes expecting to feel the pain of hitting the ground from so high up but the pain never came; only the soft tapping of the boy's feet and the bending of Al's legs gave them away as they landed gracefully on the ground. Quickly regaining their balance the two shot off at a sprint away from the hospital before the Des inside the building recovered from the shock of the group jumping out the window.

Almost there Chieri thought. They could get away just a little farther. Chieri thought too soon for as soon as she had thought it a Zodiac armor landed in front of them.

Life must really want her dead if as soon as she woke she was attacked. Chieri merely wished the two boys would survive this. She could not bear the thought of the two who had been trying to protect her die because if her.

_**... **_

_**OMG! This took forever to do! Sorry for the wait ya'll. But I have a good reason for it, first this is twice as long as my other chapters. Yay! (I am so freaking proud of myself for that!) And second I actually had this done two weeks ago but being the dummy I am a didn't save as I went and my computer died on me suddenly right as I was putting on the finishing touches. X_X I was super upset and refused to touch this for about a week before I finally started again. In the end though the new one ended up twice as long as the other and I think I like this one better since there was no action in the first either way. :P and so here it is! :D**_

_**Anyways now that that's over with... on we go!**_

_**Cookiequeen: ehh is it really that unusual?... meh but anyways I'm not really one for starting something and not finishing it. Even if it takes me forever I will finish! ㈷4 Though I will admit that reviews are a nice way to motivate me. More reviews the faster your likely to get an update. And thank you tons for reviewing again! **_

_**Random Fairy appears outta no where: Did you hear that everyone! That means if you review you'll get to see more faster! -**__**Poofs away just as fast.**_

_**Anyhow I'm off, I so need to get some sleep! Chao!**_


End file.
